1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to retention assemblies for securing a plurality of expansion cards to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical retention assembly for securing an expansion card to an electronic device enclosure includes a seating plate, a plurality of fasteners, and a plurality of covers. An expansion slot is defined in the electronic device enclosure. A bulge is formed surrounding a periphery of the expansion slot. The covers are configured for covering the expansion slot and securing/protecting the expansion cards. Each of the covers is an elongated piece having a bent portion (not labeled) adjoining to the bulge. When an expansion card is fixed to the electronic device enclosure, the seating plate is positioned on the bent portions of the covers, and is fixed on the electronic device enclosure by the fasteners.
In the above retention assembly, the covers are secured to the electronic device enclosure by the fasteners. However, installing or removing the fasteners to install or remove expansion cards is unduly time-consuming, laborious, and inefficient. In addition, a tool is needed for installing or removing the fasteners. These problems are compounded in mass production situations. Furthermore, after a period of time, the fasteners and receiving holes may not be properly engaged.
Therefore, a retention assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.